Cloud-based applications may offer users efficient and convenient access to a variety of data, media, services, and/or additional content. In addition, cloud-based applications may be accessed via a variety of computing devices and networks. In some cases, because cloud-based applications may support multiple access points and transmit data over a network, information within cloud-based applications may be vulnerable to access by unauthorized parties. As a security measure, many cloud-based applications may require users to complete an authentication process (e.g., entering login credentials) before being granted access to content within the applications.
Unfortunately, traditional authentication systems may impact the usability and convenience of a cloud-based application. For example, many devices (e.g., internet-enabled televisions and Blu-ray players) used to access cloud-based applications within a home network may not be equipped with user interfaces suitable for efficiently completing authentication processes. In addition, many users may access a cloud-based application via multiple devices within a single network, which may involve completing a separate authentication process on each device. Completing separate authentication processes on multiple devices may be tedious and may have security implications. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for authenticating users to cloud-based applications.